


Inconvenience (Story of Fuben)

by LynnDoesStuff



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynnDoesStuff/pseuds/LynnDoesStuff
Summary: Six members, five gods, four recruits, three warnings, two sides, one battle.The battle for the Multiverse. Outcodes band together with incodes to fight the war. Some more powerful than others. Who shall win this war? Only time can tell.
Relationships: Inkmare (Ink/Nightmare), Insomnia (Error/Dream)
Kudos: 10





	Inconvenience (Story of Fuben)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay okay okay okay uhhhhhhhh I've never done ANYTHING writing-related on here before, so we're gonna see how this works. I have no idea how to use this site properly, so uh, yeah. Here we go???

_The soul is such an interesting thing.._

_It is the very culmination of our being, yet many do not even realize of their greater power._

_It allows us to grow, change, and become who we are meant to be. It is represented by a simple heart shape. Some beings are special cases, however._

_The soul reflects our emotions. When we are angry, our souls swell in fury. When we are sad, our souls swell in sorrow. When we are joyous, our souls glow brightly with glee._

_When we feel exhilarated or ecstatic, our souls glow as bright as they can possibly be. This quality can occur numerous times and can be for many different reasons. For mortal terms, things like racing down the large slope of a rollercoaster, dropping down out of the heavens just before releasing the parachute to save your fall, or even hearing that "yes" when your partner, or partners, answers that fateful question can trigger this. However, said trait only applies to monsters._

_There is an old practice, one that is still used today, that is highly sacred. When the monster soul goes into said state, they become almost spirit-like. The soul can pass through another soul to "combine" with the other. When two monsters both allow their souls to merge together, they can experience each others' happiest moments. The further combined, the more in sync they become. Then, the souls can be returned to their owners. This is also a way of reproduction for monsters, specifically skeletons. If both of them are wanting to have a child, they can combine their souls with one another, and when they pull the souls apart, more often than not there will be the tiny flame of a newborn skeleton. However, said practice is considered to be sacred, and should only be done by married couples._

_However, as stated earlier, the soul is the very culmination of our being. So when the soul goes into such a state, it is widely known that they should not touch anything, for their bodies become spirit-like as well. If the two were to pass through each other, it is very likely that they would be unable to separate from one another, creating what would be considered a fusion._

\---------- 

"Listen up. The date has been decided. We're doing this old fashioned. No tricks, no gimmicks. We meet tomorrow in the abandoned Snowdin Town of Underswap, Timeline XXV. Tell the recruits." 

"Even _them_ sir?" 

"Oh no, not them. _They already know_." 


End file.
